Agricultural equipment, such as large heavy-duty tractors and the like, normally incorporate multispeed transmissions which provide a wide range of speeds and a neutral condition for the tractor. The transmission can be further conditioned for forward and reverse modes of operation.
To condition the tractor in either a forward or reverse mode of operation, a fulcrumed foot pedal is sometimes provided on the floor of the tractor. The foot pedal is typically connected through articulated linkages to mechanisms which control transmission operation. In such arrangements, the foot pedal is depressed by the operator's toe to establish a forward mode of operation and is depressed by the operator's heel to establish a reverse mode of operation.
As will be appreciated, during tractor operation an operator's attention is often divided amongst several different functions which occur substantially simultaneously. The required positioning of the foot pedal for controlling tractor operation, coupled with a myriad of other tasks required of the operator can complicate tractor operation, thus detracting from convenient and efficient control. Naturally, convenient equipment operation desirably facilitates efficient and productive agricultural operations.